Train wheels are important running components of a train, and in order to ensure normal traveling of the train, it is required to perform ultrasonic flaw detection and maintenance to the train wheels regularly without disassembling the wheels. The flaw detection uses an automated positioning mechanism to carry a flaw detection carrier and allows the flaw detection carrier to be positioned for abutting against a surface of a wheel, and then the wheel is rotated by a lifting and rotating mechanism, and a positioned probe scans all around the wheel. A flaw detection system uses the scan results of the probe to analyze whether the wheel is damaged or not, thus achieves the flaw detection to the wheel. It may be known that, whether the flaw detection system can accurately and efficiently position the flaw detection carrier to a designated surface of the wheel, in a space under the train, in an unhindered manner without disassembling the wheel may relate to the flaw detection reliability and the flaw detection efficiency of the entire train.
Currently, there are three types of flaw detection systems, including a wheel rim and spoke flaw detection system having a single carrier, a wheel rim and spoke flaw detection system based on two probe carriers in the form of a guide rail, and a wheel rim and spoke flaw detection system based on two probe carriers in the form of manipulators.
(1) The wheel rim and spoke flaw detection system having a single carrier is equipped with a single tread carrier. When one wheelset (two wheels) of a train is detected, it is required to rotate each of the wheels two revolutions and successively detect the two wheels in order. Moreover, when a positioning space of the tread carrier is limited, it is required to rotate an entire operation platform by 180 degrees and perform the flaw detection at another side of the wheelset, which causes a limited operating efficiency.
(2) The two probe carriers of the wheel rim and spoke flaw detection system based on two guide rail type probe carriers are arranged at a side of a lifting and rotating device. In detecting, the flaw detection of one wheelset (two wheels) may be completed by rotating each of the wheels one revolution. However, the flaw detection may only be carried out from one side of the wheel. In the event that the positioning is interfered and hindered in a path at one side, it is further required to reverse the probe carriers to another side of the wheel, which causes a low operating efficiency. In addition, a guide rail-type actuator causes a high fault rate due to having no closed protective hood.
(3) Two probe carriers of the wheel rim and spoke flaw detection system based on two probe carriers in the form of manipulators are arranged at two sides of a lifting and rotating mechanism. The system may also detect one wheelset (two wheels) of a train at one time. However, the manipulators of the system are mounted to a chassis of an inspection trolley, which have a fixed height and cannot be automatically adjusted in the case that the height of a rail on site changes, and thus the manipulators cannot be ensured to be maintained in a determined positional relationship with the wheel rail, which causes the system unable to adapt to complex and ever-changing field application environments. In addition, a lifting and rotating mechanism of the system is directly mounted to the chassis of the trolley, and a small assisting movement track is located below the chassis of the trolley. When the wheel is lifted up, part of the pressure between the wheelset and the lifting and rotating mechanism may act directly on the chassis of the trolley, and further act on the small movement assisting track, thus the ground may be caused to sink, which is inconvenient to position, reduces the positioning accuracy, and may further cause potential safety hazards.
Therefore, a technical issue to be addressed currently by the person skilled in the art is to provide a wheel rim and spoke flaw detection system which facilitates the flaw detection and has high safety.